Randomness
by AIM021
Summary: Confirmed-Guy Sleepovers Are NOT Gay! Just a place where I can write COMPLETELY RANDOM stories. You have been warned.
1. Guy Sleepovers Are NOT Gay

**AIM: I don't own mermaid melody.**

**Caution: the following is very random. So if you don't want to, don't read it. I made it just for a laugh. There will be more soon. Some long, some short.**

* * *

"So you see, in girl sleep over fights they say 'pillow fiiight!' and play with pillows," he said gesturing towards a picture with two girls in their pajamas hitting each other with pillows and laughing, he had obviously drawn these.

"And as you can see here," he continued gesturing towards the picture just below them, of two boys in their pajamas, which were just plain shirts and their boxers or shorts, holding up mattresses while one boy was shouting, 'Mattress fiiight!' while the other said, 'Bring it bitch!'

"Boys use mattresses so it has been confirmed that, boy sleepovers are not gay." He finished as he took a bow and the whole class burst into laughter.

His teacher raised her eyebrow and said, "Kaito Domoto-san, there was not a single thing in there about the human heart and how it works."

Kaito looked at her and smirked, "Well if they didn't have hearts then wouldn't they die ma'am? How would they be able to have sleepovers and mattress/pillow fights?"

She looked at him and said bluntly, "Detention."

Kaito looked at his feet with a sad face and said, "Okay." And made his way to his seat.

* * *

**AIM: I got my inspriation from that picture. If you want to see the picture, the link is in my profile.**


	2. Exam Answer 1

**AIM: I don't own mermaid melody.**

* * *

Lucia sat on her desk, in the middle of the math's examination.

Math has been her mutual enemy for as long as she could remember. She was deeply jealous of Kaito, as he would always get A's in maths and as far as she knew, it was his favorite subject along with gym.

But so far, Lucia thought she was doing quite well. Looks like those all nighters and Kaito's tutoring worked. But due to that, she was having trouble staying awake. But luckily she was on her last question.

There were only five minutes remaining to hand in the paper and some people that had already finished were by now day dreaming or sleeping on their desks.

How Lucia envied them.

As Lucia looked at the last question, she could only think of one answer.

**Q25. There are 43 girls trying out for cheerleading. Each cheerleading squad will have exactly 8 girls. How many girls will NOT make a cheerleading squad?**

There was a line underneath it for the answer.

Lucia's eyes started to get hazy and quickly wrote her answer. After she had finished the last letter, her head fell onto her desk and she fell asleep.

But too bad for Lucia, her short nap only lasted for half a minute until their school bell rang leaving a very annoying and shrill ringing in her ears.

Lucia quickly stuffed her pencil case into her bag and slowly got up and walked to the door where Kaito and her friends Hanon and Rina were waiting. They all started to walk to the beach together while Lucia started to lean on Kaito, falling asleep.

"Hey, you know I totally didn't get the last question!" Hanon whined.

"Really?" Rina asked her.

Lucia smiled and said, "But it was easy," As she snuggled into Kaito's warm back some more.

Kaito turned right round and was able to catch her before she hit the ground. He, Hanon and Rina looked at her in amazement as she cuddled into Kaito's neck instead.

"WHAT?!" they all shouted. Out of all people, Lucia had said it was easy? Something in math's? The language she will most probably never learn?

Lucia pouted with her eyes still closed and replied with the same 'What' but less loud.

"How did you of all people know it?" Hanon asked her with big eyes.

Lucia just shrugged and fell into a deep sleep in Kaito's warmth.

The gang just sighed and Kaito said, "Well, let's see her answer when we get the results."

The two girls agreed and reached the beach. The all sat down on the sand and Kaito placed Lucia more securely in his lap.

* * *

As the teacher began to collect the exam papers, after the students had left, she saw Lucia's. She picked it up and put it on top of the pile. Lucia had left it on the last page so as she was about to turn it onto the first page, her eyes caught on the last answer.

She sighed and muttered, "That was expected."

_The fat ones._

* * *

**AIM: Okay so if you didn't understand then read the question, then read the last line above here. You get it? Awesomeness! Leave a review! **


	3. Exam Answer 2

**AIM: I don't own mermaid melody.**

* * *

Hanon mentally groaned as she saw the time. It was only eleven in the morning and she had already finished her stupid exam and she had a lot of time left.

Well, she was on the last question so she was seconds away from finishing.

Even though, English wasn't her best subject, she had studied long and hard and was passing the paper in a breeze. But she had no idea what to do after she would have finished.

I mean, she had a whole hour left!

Hanon started to read the question silently.

"In the space below please write any overall comments about this course or instructor not covered above." She sighed silently and asked herself, "What kind of question is that?"

But then she remembered something that Lucia had told her.

_'If you don't know the answer, make it up OR just write what you're feeling right now.'_

Sure Lucia wasn't the smartest person she met but at least she was optimistic. An optimistic friend was better than nothing right?

Hanon thought about it and her mind agreed on the feeling thing.

Grudgingly she moved her hand and started to write whatever was on her mind.

She smirked as she finished the answer.

'_If I had only one hour to live, I would spend it in this classroom because it feels like eternity.'_

* * *

**AIM: Please review!**


	4. The Difference Between Men and Women

**AIM: like always, I do not own mermaid melody.**

* * *

"So, you want me to tell you?" Lucia asked excitedly with stars in her eyes to Hanon, Rina and Kaito.

At the moment they were at Pearl Piari. It was a day off and Lucia really wanted to tell them something she called _important._

"Go ahead." Hanon sighed bluntly.

They didn't really have anything better to do and they were pretty bored, so why not treat their melancholy with some of Lucia's dumb logic.

"Okay, well I discovered the difference between how girls and boys choose their shampoos."

Kaito raised his eyebrow, "Go on."

"Shampoo?" Rina muttered.

"Okay yeah well, girls go into the shampoo aisle they chose one and it says something like 'okay so this one has protein for strong hair with a hint of aloe' then they grab another one and say, 'but then this one says that that it gives hair volume and I think I need that' and then they grab a third one and say, 'but this one says it maintains vitamins and keeps the hair looking healthy…'"

"Hmm I guess that's true." Hanon nodded. Rina shrugged.

Kaito just sighed and said, "What about boys?"

Lucia grinned and said, "I'm getting to that part! Okay so when boys go buy shampoo they go into the aisle, and pick the one that says shampoo on it and buys that one."

Hanon and Rina looked at Kaito and he just eyed Lucia wearily.

"Well, that's a pretty good. Kengo and Daichi do that." He nodded.

"What about you?" Rina asked.

"What about me?"

"Kaito, do you do that too?" Hanon smirked.

Kaito blushed and said, "Not all the time."

"HA! I was right." Lucia shouted pumping her fist in the air and doing a little victory dance.

Hanon rolled her eyes and muttered, "For the first time."

* * *

**AIM: And that's a wrap peoplz! If you wanna see the picture then the link is in my profile. **


	5. Dentist

**AIM: Yooooooooooooooooooooooo! Hi.**

**I do not own mermaid melody.**

* * *

"Hey, Hanon?" Lucia asked her friend as she lay on her back, on top of her bed, with her head hanging off the side and her hair touching the carpeted floor.

"What is it Lucia?" Hanon asked, bored with nothing else to do except twirl on Lucia's chair until she got sick.

"I've been wondering," she started as she began to caress her right cheek softly.

She just came back from her first time at the dentist, because of all the cakes she kept on eating. She finally got a cavity.

A few days before, Nicola checked her mouth form the pain she kept on groaning about, no one was surprised.

"If a dentist makes his money off people with unhealthy teeth, why should I trust a toothbrush and toothpaste that four out of five dentists recommend?"

Hanon fell of the chair with wide eyes.

"You have a g-good point, Lucia."

She stuttered as she looked at her best friend who barely says anything smart at all, looking at her with curiosity.

"Man, I'll never understand how you work, Lucia." Hanon muttered under her breath.

"You make quite the questions out of everyday things nobody notices yet you can't even get a B in math. Or, gym. Or, english. Or even-"

"I get it Hanon." Lucia pouted, holding her right cheek.

"Oh, was I rambling? Sorry."

Lucia just turned away and covered herself with her pink blanket.

* * *

**AIM: I just hate the dentist. They're like evil monsters who like to look into people's mouth. I mean, who wants to smell stinky breath?!**


	6. Urm, well

**AIM: I do not own mermaid melody.**

* * *

"Hey daddy?"

A four year old girl came walking into the living room and stopped right in front of her father.

"Yes?"

Kaito replied as he looked up from his laptop into the honey brown eyes his daughter possessed.

"What's sex?"

Kaito almost choked on his own saliva as he avoided eye contact with her.

"Urm, well you see… it's sort of like a special kind of… uh… hug! Yeah, kinda like that. But you're still too young to understand so let's just leave it at that, okay?"

"Oh…okay." She looked up at him and said,

"Well, mommy said that dinner would be ready in a few secs."

And with that she turned and left.

Kaito just sat there with a bad poker face and face palmed mentally.

"Oh god…"

* * *

**AIM: I'm sooooo sorry for its shortness. And sorry for not updating for a long time but don't worry, I'm just making the future chapters.**


	7. Author's note

Okay, so here's the deal:

I haven't been able to update lately because of my final term exams.

My finals are here, and well, of course, I can't go on my laptop until they're over.

They will end on the 26th so expect updates in the beginning of April.

Really sorry for the inconvenience. But, I really hope you understand!

And, also I have opened a poll on my profile, for one of my future stories, and would be extremely happy if you would take the time to vote!

Again, sorry for not updating.

-AIM021


End file.
